Words In The Halls
by iluvbaseball
Summary: All it started out as, was a simple English paper that you needed to work on with a partner. But words in the halls...
1. Prolouge

**This is my first 'The Outsiders' fan fiction so I hope you like it!**

**Rated T for later chapters. **

**Read please!**

Blindness. A terrible thing. Blind can mean you have no sight. But what I am referring to is the kind that leaves a poor fat kid out of a kick ball game on the playground.

The kind that keeps the not-so-pretty girl at home during prom.

Like when you see some hood walking down the street and you walk faster than needed. That's the one.

Back in Junior High when some girl wore white pants or a skirt on the day she got her period.

Words in the halls become more than rumors. They change people. Making the world a bitter, worthless place.

Gossip, as it is nicknamed, grows. Want an example? 'Tommy likes Sue' - 'Sue and Tommy are dating' - 'Did you hear that Tommy and Sue were caught lip-locking yesterday' - 'They try to deny it. How cute?'

Never tell the story, if it's not the original.

Lies spread around schools like an infectious, deadly disease. No way to kill them. Just watch them build.

Poor Tommy and Sue left dumb-struck, upset, confused, and looking for a cure. Their school sure needs one.

Why do teachers not do a thing to help? Aren't they supposed to be role models? Shouldn't they be comforting Tommy and Sue and after punishing the delinquents who started the rumor?

That seems like the right thing. But what if they had it coming? What if Tommy was jerk and Sue usually kept the gossip in the system?

What if karma was taking its toll on them?

In school, there are always those best friends who are opposite genders. The girl is a tomboy and the guy is a punk or a skater or whatever you want to call it.

Let's just say she gets picked on by some dude because she's not the cutest doll around. Her friend will help repair those feelings. Looks like Sue found fresh blood to boil.

She could say: Wasn't it so brave of Joe to punch Mike for Sally?

That would get Lucy's attention: I heard he told Mike off and that was it. But Joe punched him? I've know Joe all my life.

Sue's light bulb lights up. She never cared for him anyway: Well maybe he's more cruel and violent than you thought.

After Sue walks away, Lucy won't speak to Joe ever again. A little over the top but, you get what I'm trying to say.

Lies hurt. And their scars are even worse.

Blindness started all of this.

Jocks are meant look like they take steroids.

Cheerleaders are blond and anorexic.

Nerds wear clunky glasses, get straight A's and snort when they laugh.

Goths believe in vampires and cut themselves.

Stereotypes…

This story is about a Socy girl and a Greasy boy and their blind town…

**How was it?**


	2. Smile

"Persephone," Mr. Syme read the new student's name, "The Queen of The Underworld?" He casted his glance over to the high school freshman. Persephone heard giggles from behind. _Already, _she thought, _people need to shut and grow up._ Moving from Buffalo New York would be harder with her stupid name.

"Yes sir." She barley looked up; her copper bangs covered her eyes but, the English teacher could take a hint. He nodded as to say he'd lie off and she sideways smiled.

"Alright then," Mr. Syme began, "this next assignment will take till the end of the school year." Groans filled the class room. Persephone had never been in such a rude, lazy class. This actually seemed interesting to her but, she tried to make it look non-apparent on her pale face. She loved that she could do that.

"Look around this class...What do you see?" There was a second of silence before the teenagers did what was told. Persephone turned to her left to see a boy. He saw her as well. As he gave her a nervous, goofy grin, a piece of his brown greased hair fell over his eyes. The girl mouthed hi and the boy did too. Persephone's cheeks felt hot as she noticed his face turned a bright shade of pink. Mr. Syme waited to get all the students' attention.

"It has taken me two months to see who friends with whom, who's snagged who, and who enemies are. Now, I want you to forget all of that. I am assigning you to share this school with another student whom you don't know anything about. May 1ST you will start to write a paper on your partner. It will be handed in June 10TH. Groups will be boy girl. I've already made up partners. Any questions?" No one replied. The balding man went back to his desk to get the list.

Some had begun complaining to one another. A few guys were glaring at the boy Persephone had 'talked' to.

Saying stuff like 'Greasy kid' and 'Feel bad for the chick that's with him'.

"Chloe Martin and Dean Kels. Miranda Mattie and Gary Ellen. Ponyboy Curtis and Persephone Roberts." It wasn't until after she saw him look at her out of the corner of her eye she knew the boy next to her was Ponyboy.

As her head turned to look at him her feet became flat on the ground to on their tips. She was slumped in her seat while he hunched over his desk.

Looks can do so much. So...much...

The intensity of her huge blue eyes burned holes of innocence into his green-gray ones. They sat in their seats stiff, as the teacher read off the list. When Mr. Syme had finished the list the kids were free to get started.

Pony and Persey had something else in mind. Well, the two barley and anything on their minds, if you want to know the truth.

Silence had taken over the room and held the two hostages.

Persey let a smile come from her lips.

The sweet smile Pony would live with for the next nine months.

The sweetness in that smile...

**Sorry for the shortness! And if it is predictable! I needed a set up. **


End file.
